


Ti ho voluto bene veramente

by lucidiromaa



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidiromaa/pseuds/lucidiromaa
Summary: A story about love, that never ended.About two lifes, bonded to each other.But can time heal the wounds? Can time heal your love to a certain person?Or will you fall again for him, drowning in this amazing feeling of HOME?





	1. ღ - prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao everyone!  
> This is my first Metamoro fanfiction ever, so please don't kill me right from the beginning :D  
> If there are any faults, I'm really sorry about that, english isn't my native language. 
> 
> But now: enjoy the fanfiction, hope you'll like it ღ
> 
> N O T E: the real chapter will be way longer than the prologue, don't worry

"Fabrizio? Where are you?", the man with the curly hair stood there, searching his friend in a room, full of people. "Excuse me, do you know where Bizio is?", he asked someone, next to him. The person gladly answered: "He just went there." Ermal thanked him and went to the pointed direction. He opened the door and froze. Tears began running down his cheeks, he took a few steps back. "Ermal...!", the searched man whispered, embaressed and also guilty. Ermal shook his head. "Don't!", he hissed this word, walked more steps back, as the other one came nearer. "Ermal please....I...I...." "DON'T YOU EVER USE MY NAME AGAIN!", he now screamed at the other mans face. He was angry. But deep inside he was just bitterly disappointed. They both stood there for some minutes, staring at each other, completely ignoring the people around them. "Goodybe Fabrizio!" Than he turned around and ran out of the bar, ran as fast as he could. Away from him. From what just happened. 

 

"Ermal, please! ", the older man kept running after his friend, who was quiet fast, running towards their hotel. Before he stepped inside, he turned around, faced his friend. "As I said, our journey ended today. Goodnight **Fabrizio** ", was his only answer, his voice was sharp, angry. Fabrizio stood there, looking at him. He couldn't belive that the younger one meant what he just said. "We went through so much together, this hasn't to end. Ermal listen, I didn't meant it like that, please.", he tried to reach the arm of the other one, who pulled away. "Fabrizio...", his voice was now soft, covering the burning anger inside, "...stop it. Just shut your mouth!" He stopped a little bit, took a few breathes. "There was a time, where I belived we could do everything together, that no one can harm us.There was a time, where I belived we had something special. I was wrong....how could I be so blind?" "NO!", Fabrizio almost screamed the word, his faced carassed the cheek of Ermal, who didn't pull away this time. Suddenly he felt something cold against his hand, but before he could say something the younger man turned around. He watched him walk into the big hotel, still standing outside, waiting for something to change what just happened. Waiting for him to come back. But he knew he wont. He knew it ended there. In this night, which could have been one of the best of both of their lifes. And he also knew that it was his fault. He had lost him. 

 

_I'm sorry Ermal. I'm so sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have done this._


	2. hello lisbona!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal arrives in Lisbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Sorry for my long absence but I was on holiday in another country, which means NO WIFI.  
> Hope you can forgive me :) - ps: I got your comments and kudos, thanks so much for that! It made me so happy! 
> 
> And now: have fun with the first (real) chapter...it all starts in Lisbon. 
> 
> Love, Linnღ

ERMAL POV:  
“Fabri, everything’s fine the flight was just cancelled, but I’m here now. Don't worry.”, I grabbed my suitcase and went out of the airport, towards the people who were waiting for me. “You’re here?” I heard Fabri’s voice inside my ear, he sounded quiet happy about the fact that I finally made it. I smiled. “I am, I’m driving to the hotel now, I need to sleep. I'm very tired.”, I mumbled, climbing into the car and putting my head on the glass, my eyes got lost in the darkness of the night. “I’ll wait in the lobby.” “No, you also need to sleep, don’t…” “Don’t tell me what to do I’m the older one, young boy!”, he shouted before I could have finished my sentence. I laughed, rolled my eyes a bit. _I have missed this guy. I really have._ “You are, no doubt.” I heard that he held back a laugh and just muttered back as an answer. “It’s okay old man, it’s okay. Don’t die or fall down the stairs, I want to see you alive, when I arrive at the hotel.” "Stronzo!" I smirked and ended the call. I felt tired, almost like a zombie, who’s only way this night will be to the bed in his hotel room. I shook my head in disbelieve of my own thoughts. Even my mind is tired to think of something good right now. Gladly the car stopped some minutes after the call with Fabrizio ended so I took my things and rushed into the hotel. **I NEED SLEEP!**

Before I could manage to look around, someone grabbed my suitcase, put it away and hugged me tight. “FABRI! I don’t want to get an heart attack!”, I shouted, but hugged him back an placed my head onto his shoulder. I could fall asleep right now, here in the middle of the lobby, hugging him and having my head on his shoulder. This feeling was quiet strange, but I liked it. It felt like _home_. And that's what I've missed. I didn’t saw his face, but I knew that he smiled as well. “Where are..?” “Asleep. I didn’t want to wake them up…”, he told me and smiled, as we parted a bit. “Come on, you really look like you need to sleep.”, he carassed my face with his hand, than grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the elevator. I followed. At that moment I realised he just had a short and put on one of his shirts. He propably was asleep as I called him and woke up due to that. I smirked, but stayed quiet till the elevator came. “Uhmm…I hope you don’t mind if you’ll sleep in my room for one or two nights….”, he began, carefully watching my expression. I slightly lifted an eyebrow. “Why should I?” “Paolo needed a room….they didn’t book his and…” “No Fabri, I meant why should it bother me?”, I smiled at him, now watching his expression. He just mumbled a soft and quiet “oh” and smiled back at me. I don’t know why but something about the fact that we will share a room together made me happier than I already was. Before I could say something, we stood in front of his hotel door and, when he managed to find the card to the room, went inside. I looked around and went to the balcony, stood there for a moment, amazed by the view. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”, he asked, I didn’t even noticed he walked towards me and now stood beside me. I just nodded in agreement, not able to speak. Maybe it was because of the view, maybe because I also was too tired or maybe just because of his precence. “Come on, we need to sleep now.”, he mumbled and softly guided me to the bathroom. “Here take that, I don’t want you to open your suitcase now and search for your clothes, it would take too much time and you’re almost asleep by now.” I wanted to say something against that, but noticed he was right, so I took the jogging pants he gave me and changed in the bathroom. 

When I came back to the bedroom, Fabri laid on the bed, his eyes closed. I crawled next to him, as quiet as possible and turned off the lights. My eyes were placed on him, even if I could barely see anything. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or if he noticed I was staring at him, but I didn't really care. I was finally in a bed, I finally met him again and I finally gained the feeling of _happiness_ again. “Good night cespuglietto.”, he mumbled with a soft voice, which took me out of my thoughts. “Good night Bizio...and thank you.” He didn't hear the last thing, but if he would, he propably would have asked why I told him that. Actually, I would also want to know it myself, it just came out of my mouth and it felt right. I needed to say this to him. "Really...thank you." 

_Thank you Bizio. Not only for being there at Sanremo, not only for choosing **me** to write a song with you...thank you for taking me on this awesome journey. Thank you for becoming one of the most important people in my life. _


End file.
